


Role Reversal

by wretchedhag



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angry Sex, Clothed Sex, Danger Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Ritsuka and Izou blow off some steam after a particularly taxing Rayshift.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> i tend to think of izou as being a sub and a bottom but sometimes it's sexy for him to be more dominant and be the one on top--especially in his second ascension.

Ritsuka grunts as Izou pushes her up against a wall. Without giving her a second to catch the breath that was knocked out of her, Izou is on Ritsuka like a beast and tears at her collar to expose her neck. He bites and sucks at her skin and Ritsuka grabs onto his upper arms to steady herself. 

“Izou,” she gasps, “are you angry?”

“Mmn.”

It’s not a real answer, but she doesn’t need him to say anything for her to know. Today’s mission had been rough. Grueling. There’s even still some wet blood on Izou’s clothes that’s transferring onto Ritsuka’s own where their bodies press together. 

Not only had it been dangerous, it was a Rayshift to the Kyoto of Izou’s era. Ritsuka hadn’t wanted to bring him along at risk of dredging up bad memories, but upon his insistence to be included and Da Vinci’s advice that it would be useful to bring a Servant who knew the city at that time, she relented. But maybe it really had been a mistake. 

When they arrived in Kyoto, Izou changed to his second Saint Graph of his own volition. That form—the monstrous image of the Manslayer Izou—shifts his personality a bit; he becomes more aggressive, more volatile, more dangerous. 

It became clear throughout the mission that old memories were coming back to Izou, just as Ritsuka had worried about, and the demanding and brutal fights were only exacerbating things. In his second Saint Graph, Izou always fights savagely, but Ritsuka can’t think of a time she’s seen him be so ruthless. The combination of it all definitely put him in a dark, angry mood which still lingered even after they returned to Chaldea. 

As her attendant Servant, Izou had followed Ritsuka back to her room. She hadn’t been surprised when the door slid shut behind them and he had tossed away his hat and grabbed for her waist; they have that kind of physical Master-Servant relationship, after all. What took her by surprise was the aggressive way he had kissed her then steered her against the wall. 

But that’s not to say any of this is unwelcome—far from it. It’s usually Ritsuka who initiates and controls their encounters, so Izou taking the lead coupled with the aggressiveness with which he’s doing it is really turning her on. She knows she’s not in any sort of danger—Izou would never do anything to hurt her, and even if he lost himself in his emotions she has her Command Spells—but that simulated sense of danger coupled with her remaining adrenaline from the mission is making her wet. 

Izou shoves his knee between Ritsuka’s legs to force them apart before taking hold of her wrists in one hand and hoisting her arms above her head. Pressed between the wall and Izou’s body, Ritsuka feels like a pinned butterfly; a specimen for Izou to examine and toy with as he pleases. She squirms and tests breaking his hold on her wrists, but it only makes Izou squeeze them with greater force.

“Hold _still_ ,” Izou hisses against her ear.

With his other hand, Izou unhooks the strap across her chest and pulls down her uniform’s zipper to her midriff. Izou’s hand is hot as he drags it up Ritsuka’s abdomen to grope her breasts over her bra. His lips overtake her own, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and his stubble scrapes against Ritsuka’s chin as he roughly kisses her.

Even though Izou told her to stay still, Ritsuka wants more stimulation and she wants to see what Izou will do when she disobeys his order. She moves her hips and grinds against his knee, trying to get herself off with just that. Izou breaks their kiss and looks down at her frantic movements, and in response his hand shoots from her breast to her throat and forces her head up.

“Ritsuka,” Izou growls and the use of her name makes her shiver. “Don’t you have any sense of danger, stupid girl? Does risking your neck with a manslayer like me get you hot?”

Ritsuka feels like the meaning of what he said has more to do with the Rayshift than just what’s happening between them now, but she still laughs breathlessly. After all, her response is the same for both situations. “You know that I can’t help myself.”

Izou clicks his tongue and lets go of Ritsuka’s neck, then reaches underneath her skirt. Her breath hitches when the pads of his fingers touch her and begin to rub circles against the lips of her pussy through her soaked panties. Ritsuka arches her back and presses into Izou’s touch, wanting everything Izou is willing to give her.

But he backs off all too quickly, finally releasing her hands and taking a step back. Ritsuka watches, rubbing her wrists lightly, as Izou unties his hakama and takes out his hard, dripping cock. He meets her eyes and grins, and it sends a shock like lightning through Ritsuka’s body—something about that expression coupled with his posture makes her realize just how dangerous “Manslayer Izou” is; the sharpness of his teeth and the reflection of the light in his blood red eye are like the cutting edge of his katana. All of it only makes her want him more. She wants this beast to be hers and hers alone. 

Izou leans in close, pressing their bodies together so that Ritsuka can feel his erection against the inside of her thigh. “Is this what you want?” He whispers.

“Yes,” Ritsuka gasps.

Without wasting a moment, Izou tugs on the waistband of her underwear and pulls it down to her thighs, and Ritsuka hurries to take it off the rest of the way and cast it aside on the floor. She’s barely straightened back up before Izou is hoisting her up by her hips. Her legs wrap immediately around his waist, the heels of her boots resting against the small of his back. Her arms find their way around his neck, and her fingers tangle into the beautiful scarlet waves of his ponytail. 

With how wet Ritsuka is, it takes hardly any effort for Izou to enter her. Ritsuka moans and Izou hums in satisfaction at how she opens up for him and welcomes him inside. When his hips slot against her own and his cock is fully sheathed inside of her, Izou begins moving his hips.

Ritsuka squeezes her legs tighter around Izou’s waist, trying to draw him in as close to her as possible, and buries her face in the crook of his neck. His scent is overwhelming: there’s sweat and the coppery odor of blood, and underneath it all Izou’s own unique smell. It makes Ritsuka’s head spin, and she squeezes her eyes shut, losing herself in him.

“Izou, more…” Ritsuka whimpers. 

“Yeah, yeah. I hear ya.”

Izou adjusts their position, wrapping one arm around Ritsuka’s waist and shifting more of her weight onto his thighs. Ritsuka is thankful that with a Servant’s strength not much is needed to support her against the wall. Izou slowly runs his freed hand up along the outside of Ritsuka’s thigh, every touch making Ritsuka shiver. 

When he reaches her hip, Izou follows the smooth line of her hip bone down across her pubic mound, through the wiry hair atop it, until he reaches her clit. She’s so turned on and sensitive that all it takes is a light brush with Izou’s thumb to make Ritsuka jolt in his arms and tighten around his member. Izou chuckles at her reaction and pinches the head of her clit between his forefinger and thumb; the sharp point of pain and subsequent pleasure make her see stars behind her eyelids and cry out. 

“ _A-ahh_ … Don’t stop…” Ritsuka moans, her voice muffled by Izou’s cloak.

“Always telling me what to do,” there’s a mocking edge to Izou’s voice as he massages her clit. “Such a needy bitch.” 

Ritsuka rolls her hips, trying to match Izou’s thrusts, but between his movements and his attention to her it’s all too much; she’s shivering in his arms and her mind is in a haze of pleasure. Instead of trying to keep pace with him, she gives herself up to Izou completely. Her back and shoulders hit the wall as she’s bounced on Izou’s lap, but she doesn’t care at all.

Ritsuka can feel herself nearing her peak, and with how Izou’s breathing is becoming ragged and the movement of his hips more staccato he must be close too. Ritsuka lifts her head and presses her lips against the corner of Izou’s mouth. Even though he had complained, Izou obliges her requests and turns his head so they can kiss. They catch each other’s moans and little gasps of breath in one another’s mouths, swallowing down every expression of pleasure.

Ritsuka yelps when Izou suddenly bites down on her lower lip and breaks the skin; he sucks on the wound he made, laps up the blood, and something about that—the possessiveness, claiming her—pushes Ritsuka over the edge. She clings hard to his body as she comes and only moments later, she hears Izou groan and feels his release fill her.

They ride out the aftershocks in each other’s arms, a tender moment contrasting how this all began. When they’ve caught their breath, Izou pulls out of Ritsuka and helps her carefully get her feet back on the ground. Ritsuka watches as Izou’s form shimmers and changes back into his base Saint Graph. Despite the change, sweat still gleams on his brow and color is still high on his cheeks. Ritsuka can see the rouge of her blood still staining his mouth.

Izou reaches out and gently presses his thumb against the place where he had bit her lip, making Ritsuka wince slightly. “Sorry, Master.”

She loves this side of Izou, his unexpected meekness, just as much as she’s excited by his danger.

“It’s okay. I know that you worry about me. Although,” Ritsuka grins, “there is one thing.”

“What?”

“What was it that you called me?” Ritsuka taps her chin with her finger, pretending to think. “Oh, yeah, ‘stupid girl’ and ‘needy bitch’, right?” 

Izou pales, his words coming back to him, but Ritsuka enjoys teasing him.

“And you made a mess. You know I still have a mission report to write up? How am I supposed to do it like this?” Ritsuka lifts the hem of her skirt so that he can see her own juices smeared on her inner thighs and how his cum oozes out of her. “But it’s okay, I’ll forgive you if you clean up after yourself.”

Ritsuka steps closer, puts her hands on his shoulders, and presses down. Izou goes to his knees obediently, and while he had been pale just moments earlier, his expression is now openly hungry with anticipation.

“You’re a relentless woman,” Izou says breathlessly. 

Ritsuka smiles and puts her hand on the back of Izou’s head to push him forward into her thighs. 

“That’s why you like me.”


End file.
